The Rise of the White Mantle
Overview Play as Saul D'Alessio and force the Charr legions from Kryta. Summary # Defend the village. # Allow families to say goodbye. Gather at the gate when ready. # Find and kill the Charr leaders at the back of the main camp without alerting the entire army. # Killing too many Charr alerts the entire army. Avoid unnecessary combat. Obtained from Durmand in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan Requirements * Must have the Bonus Mission Pack * Must have Saul's Story * Must have Saul's Staff equipped Reward :*500 Gold :*2500 Gold for each discovery :* After the mission has been completed, you can take Saul's Story back to Durmand to have it authorized. You can then trade it to Diane (located next to Durmand in each port city) in exchange for a customized Mursaat Weapon. Each mission offers a related set of weapons. Once a book has been authorized, it can't be placed in your Xunlai storage. Mission Specifics Quest Summary :Relive history as Saul D'Alessio forces the Charr legions from Kryta with the aid of his Unseen gods. Dialogue :Durmand: "In the name of their faith, they could do no less." Walkthrough During this mission, you have the Saul D'Alessio disguise, 550 Health, 50 Energy, 4 Energy regeneration, 16 Smiting Prayers, 10 Inspiration Magic, 8 Domination Magic and the following skill bar: :You are given Spectral Agony in the empty slot only after defeating Rox Ashreign's group. You start in a small Krytan village, allied with Hablion, Dorian, Thommis, and some less known White Mantle members. The first three will later become prominent figures in the Prophecies Campaign. Defeat the two large waves of Charr coming at you. Remember to use Saul's healing skills, Banner of the Unseen and "Form Up and Advance!", to help your party. For best effect, use the shout to call your allies to your location, followed by the banner to heal them further. Signet of the Unseen is a good damage dealing skill, especially if you aim it at tightly packed groups and use your Mantra of Inscriptions to recharge it faster. After you have defeated these Charr, head in a Northeasterly direction, trying to avoid fights as much as possible. This is not difficult, since pretty much all of them are mobile patrols, and there are plenty of pathways that allow you to wait for the Charr to walk by. You can easily reach the final bosses without fighting a single enemy. Once at the boss camp (marked by a red skull on your mini map), kill the leader, Rox Ashreign, and his two lieutenants, War Ashenskull and Anrak Tindershot. A cutscene will follow. After the cutscene, you will be aided by three Mursaat bosses, Lazarus the Dire, Mercia the Smug and Optimus Caliph, whose names may seem familiar from the Prophecies Campaign. You will also receive a monster skill, Spectral Agony, which you should use as often as energy permits (healing comes first), especially on some of the tougher, hard-hitting foes. Use same healing strategy as described above, it will be needed, as you will face four enormous Charr warbands, each led by a boss. Luckily, most of them are under level 20 and should go down easily. If any of your allies happen to die, they will resurrect automatically after there are no enemies within aggro range. However, if you die, you will fail the mission. Keep this in mind when under heavy fire. If you are having trouble at this point, a good tactic is to intercept one of the two oncoming groups away from your Mursaat allies. They have little problem taking on one group by themselves (unless it contains a Charr Hunter Beast), and your team should be fine with the other group. When the boss comes, there will only be a single group, so remember to fall back to the Mursaat to make things just that little bit easier. Survive the four warbands to complete the mission and watch another cinematic. Creatures Allies * 18 Hablion * 18 Dorian * 18 Thommis * 16 Gisinger * 16 Rebekah * 16 Bryen * 16 Jaemes NPCs * 15 White Mantle Knight * 10 Krytan Villager * 5 Krytan Child Monsters *Charr ** 15 Charr Ash Caller ** 12, 15 Charr Ash Walker ** 18 Charr Ash Thief ** 12 Charr Ash Bearer ** 18, 20 Charr Ash Storm ** 16 Charr Axe Fiend ** 16 Charr Sootreigner ** 15 Charr Demolisher *Others ** 15 Devourer ** 28 Charr Hunter Beast Bosses Discoveries 1. You determined how Saul could have protected the Krytan villagers against the initial attack. :All Krytan villagers must survive the two waves of Charr at the beginning of the mission. The deaths of White Mantle nor your team constitute a failure, only the Krytan villagers and children. 2. Find the 5 most dangerous locations Saul may have passed through on his way to the Charr leaders. :Clear out the Charr groups from the campsites on the way to the leaders. Once the Charr is alerted to your presence, pop-up groups will appear behind you when you kill certain foes. To activate this discovery be sure to explore inside the Char encampment until a message appears in green text in your chat box. 3. You have demonstrated how quickly Saul might have slain the enemy commanders and driven the Charr from Kryta. :The mission must be completed in under 25 minutes. Be sure to utilize "Form up and Advance" for quicker movement. *Discoveries 1 and 3 will not confirm completion until the mission is over. Notes * The 2500 Gold for each discovery can only be obtained once per account regardless of which character you use. * After completion of a discovery Durmand Historian offers as reward an authorized copy of the story in which you just completed. Though the mission is repeatable, completing the discoveries gives a free authorized copy for each discovery. Trivia *Saul's skills are those of a Mo/Me, however in the party window his profession will appear as that of the player. Divine Favor bonuses cannot be confirmed or denied nor do they matter, since none of his skills target a party member or an ally.